Wandering One
by SkyFaunteleroy
Summary: She decided it was time for a change after she left. He came back and she was different. Takes place around the 4th season second time Jess returned. Litish
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING!!!!!!!!!!!**

**A/N: So I haven't written anything since like October I think. So this will probably be absolutely terrible. I think I'm going to do like a bunch of one shots until I remember how to write again but I may just continue this.**

I am in my dorm room packing while dancing to music playing in my head. I hear a knock on the door. Assuming it's Paris I put on a gray wig I find on my desk and open the door.

"Hello there sweetie" I say from behind the door then I pop out and scream. Jess is standing there staring at me

"What are you doing here?" I asked pulling the wig off my head and putting it behind my back.

"I need to talk to you" he says plainly.

"Jess" I say patiently.

"I need to talk to you" he repeats.

"What are you doing here" I ask again.

"Rory please" he pleads.

"Why won't you leave me alone? You won't go away." I yell at him throwing the curly gray wig on the floor and fiddling with my knee length flowy red skirt.

"Rory"

"What do you want?"

"I don't know. I just wanted to see you, talk to you. I just..."

"What?"

"Come with me."

"What?"

"Come with me."

"Where?"

"I don't know… away."

"Are you crazy?"

"Probably, just do it. Don't think about it."

"Jess you don't know what you're saying. Just like you didn't know what you were saying when you told me what you told me." I walk into my room and sit on a box.

"Rory…"

"No, Jess, you don't even know who I am anymore."

"Yes…"

"No you don't Jess. You know 17 year old I." I yell hoping he'd hear me out. "We're not 17 anymore. I've changed. You've changed."

"We've all changed Rory maybe now we'll work" he says calmly sitting next to me on the box. As soon as all his weight is on the box it broke causing us to fall into a mess of props from the last show I was in. We both break into a fit of laughter.

"What is all this stuff" Jess asks.

"Props" I tell him softly "from the last show I was in Pirates of Penzance. The director let me keep the props."

"You were in an opera" his eyes widen.

"Operetta to be exact. I told you I changed."

"Rory…"

"After you left I decided it was time for a change" I began. "Mom and I went to see an opera in Italy she was bored to tears but I found it riveting. I decided that I wanted to be up there on stage. I wanted to be an actress maybe even an opera singer people had told me I had a good voice."

"You do have a good voice but you went from wanting to be a journalist to wanting to be an actress or an opera singer."

"I'm happy."

"I guess that's all that matters." He smiles at me and gets up before helping me up.

Suddenly we're face to face only inches apart. I can feel his breath on my skin. He starts to move backwards but I put my hands on the back of his neck and pull his head down so I can kiss him. My eyes flutter closed as he begins to respond. A short minute later we pull apart both of us smiling.

"I love you Jess" I breathe "I always have."

"I love you Rory" he grins "more than anything."

"But this can't go any farther" I back away from him.

"Rory" he chokes.

"Seriously it can't I'm sorry" I push him out the door and slam it shut.

**Ok so that like sucked but what ever! Think I should continue?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

He bangs his fist against the door once. I run a hand through my waist length stick straight newly dyed raven hair.

"Jess you hurt me when you left. I thought it was my fault. I thought I had done something wrong."

He bangs his fist against the door twice. I lean my already pale white face made whiter by make-up on my hand.

"I figured I was going to Yale I might as well completely change my personality and take advantage of Yale's amazing drama department."

He bangs his fist against the door 3 times. I picked up the program from Romeo and Juliet, the winter play, my first.

"I didn't sleep for weeks. I would just lie in bed staring at the ceiling or crying."

He banged his fist against my door once, then twice, and then I opened the door. He was leaving. My mind is racing. Part of me wants to scream his name and make him stay. Another part, a more sensible part, tells me to close the door and call mom. I listen to the sensible part. When his form faded and I could no longer see him I thought I'd be relieved but I was completely miserable.

"Mommy" my voice trembles.

"What's wrong?" She asks with apprehension in her voice.

"He came here."

"You're going to have to give me a little more than that."

"Jess" I exhaled.

"Enough said. Stay there you shouldn't drive right now. Call Paris and ask her to stay with you."

"Ok… mom?"

"Yea sweets?"

"I told him I loved him."

"On second thought I don't think Paris can be much of a help I'll be there as soon as I can."

"Thank you."

A half hour later there was a knock on the door. I, still sitting on the floor with my back against the door, unlocked it and then pulled it open while scooting across the floor. My best friend, and mother, was standing in front of me pulling me up before I could even open my eyes. She hugged me and closed the door pulling me in to the room and sitting me on the couch. I sat on the couch staring at a _Wicked_ poster for several minutes before turning and throwing my arms around her neck sobbing into her shoulder.

"Why does he do this to me" I asked.

"He's a jerk."

"Then why do I love him so much."

"Because he was your first love and you will always be somewhat in love with your first love but don't worry it lessens with time."

"Mom- Dean was my first love."

"No honey Dean was your first boyfriend."

"God you should've seen his face when I told him I wasn't going to be a journalist. He looked like... like Lane did when Joe Strummer died."

"Aw Rory, Everyone looks like that when they find out their superhero is mortal."

I thought abut what she was talking about for several minutes. I was perplexed. It made no sense. It's not like I was Jess's hero. I wasn't Joe Strummer. I was just Rory. I was just the ex-girlfriend. The one he left with not so much as a good bye. I became angry so I reassured myself by telling myself that it had nothing to do with me.

"Superhero?"

"Babe you were his hero."

"No that's impossible."

"As much as I hated him he loved you. He had a funny way of showing it that's all."

"So I totally just did the wrong thing."

"I didn't say that."

"You implied it."

"I need to work on my subtlety."

I stood up and started pacing the room. Mom's eyes followed me for several minutes before she grabbed my arm and pulled me down. I stayed for awhile then got up and started pacing again. This was repeated several times before I came to a conclusion.

"I have to call him" mom handed me the phone. I stared at the phone for a few minutes before I realized I didn't have his number.

"He's staying at Luke's for the week."

"Evil woman you didn't even tell me."

"I called him on my way here he told me he was staying there and that you basically crushed him."

I dialed the familiar number furiously. It rang once, then twice. On the third time Luke picked up the phone. I could tell because he always sighed whenever he answered the phone. Jess didn't sigh he just made some sarcastic or rude comment.

"Hello?"

"Luke" I sobbed.

"He doesn't want to talk to you" he said after a long pause.

"Please" my voice cracked.

"Fine but if you do anything to upset him… no coffee… for a month."

"You were saying something similar to him a year ago."

"Yea well now I have to worry about him more than you unfortunately." There was silence then some mumbling then a loud noise like someone, probably Jess, hitting a wall.

"Rory." My heart broke when he said my name like that, like I had broke his not one hour ago

"I'm sorry" I cried.

"So you do still have a conscience I wasn't so sure. Congratulations Rory. You got me. You punished me just go back to being the Rory everyone knows and loves."

"Do you?"

"Do I what?"

"Love me? The old me"

"You know I do."

"And the new me?"

"I think the new you is an impulsive, vindictive, calculating, bitch but deep down I know you're in there. You proved that by calling."

"You're avoiding the question."

"Rory, you can dye your hair orange, decide to be an accountant, and paint your face green it wouldn't change the way I feel about you."

"I don't know many people who would hire a girl with orange hair and a green face to be an accountant" I laughed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Nope still don't own it check back soon.**

**A/N: I apologize for the long wait. Won't happen again?**

After that slightly awkward conversation thing went back to normal. I spent the summer in Stars Hollow as previously decided. I didn't even avoid Luke's because mom wouldn't allow it. I hung out with Lane for most of the summer. Mom and Luke were being a little too coupely. I couldn't stand being around happy couples. One day Lane and I were at the movies and Kirk was there with his girlfriend so I threw popcorn at them. Lane tried to stop me before he noticed but when he turned around I shoved the bucket in her had so he got up and grabbed the popcorn. He ate a piece then dumped the rest on her head. She glared at me and I pulled her out of the theater. When the summer ended it was time for me to go back to school.

"I'll miss you" mom cried.

"I'll see you next weekend" I assured her.

"Remember to pinch that cute director's butt for Miss Patty."

"I'll try not to" I laughed and hugged her before walking into the dorm suite I would be sharing with Paris this year.

"Hey Gilmore how was your summer" Paris asked.

"Fine yours?"

"Not bad no sunburn" she shrugged.

"Well that's good" I smiled.

I walked into the bedroom and set down the last of my bags. It was the boyfriend box bag. I had packed it last year but never brought it. This year I thought it was necessary. I don't think I could get through this year without those boxes or rather one of those boxes, Jess's box. I took out his box and started looking through it.

"Torturing yourself Gilmore" Paris must have come in without my noticing. She should really be spy.

"He came right before summer you'd already left" I told her.

"Why am I just now hearing this" she sat next to me on the bed.

"I hurt him so badly" all the tears I've held since he left came flooding past the gates holding it in. "I tried to make things right with him but I couldn't."

"Knock, knock" came grandma's voice from the common room.

"Mrs. Gilmore" Paris looked at me as she walked out the door. Most of the time she gets on my nerves but other times she's the best friend ever. I heard her talking to grandma and I made a mental note to get her a really nice Hanukah gift. If two years ago someone would've told me that Paris and I would be best friends I would've never believed them. Then again there are a lot of things about my life now that I wouldn't have believed in high school.

"She's not here Mrs. Gilmore."

"Then why won't you let me see Rory's room."

"She's sleeping."

"Paris I like you. I think you're good for Rory she needs a friend like you but I know Lorelai is here so now you need to let me into Rory's room."

I got up and walked out of the bedroom.

"Hi grandma" I rubbed my eyes.

"Oh Rory you're awake" Paris mouthed a thank you as grandma walked into the room grinning. She came out looking defeated.

"Who are you looking for" I asked her innocently.

"Rory your grandmother was hoping Lorelai was still here" Paris winked at me. I tried not to laugh.

After a quick look around the suite and some small talk grandma left. Paris and I burst out laughing after her departure. Lucy fluttered into the room after her followed by Marty. Not a day went by that I wasn't absolutely pleased with myself for having set them up.

"Hello all" she waved like a queen and curtseyed. I curtseyed back as Paris rolled her eyes and went into her room. Lucy laughed as the door slammed. Marty walked in and sat on the couch eating some chips in a bowl on the coffee table.

"Marty that's rude and not very prince like" Lucy scolded him playfully.

"Hey you're the one who decided we were royal I never said I was going along with it besides Rory doesn't care."

"Let him eat" I shrugged. "Come with me to see Ryan?"

"You mean Mr. Hunk sure thing" she pulled up her skirt jokingly.

"Lucy you're going to make Marty blind with jealousy and he's going to drop a chip on the floor" I laughed "actually go ahead I'd like to see Paris flip out."

"When he divorces his wife and starts looking at her then I'll be jealous" he paused "and a little disturbed for now I'll eat" he picked up the bag of the chips and read it aloud.

"Barbecue Lays"

When we walked out of the door Jess was standing on the other side of the hallway. His hands were in his pockets. He was looking at the floor and pointing his toes in then out. He looked like he'd been driving for hours which I guess he probably had. I couldn't figure out what he was doing there. Lucy didn't know who he was so she looked at me like I was crazy when I stopped dead in my tracks.

"Uh Rory" Jess's head popped up at the sound of my name but he stayed silent. "I thought we were going to see Mr. Hunk."

"Jess I'm so glad you're here" I ignored her comment. "I've been wanting to talk to you ever since we spoke that day."

"I shouldn't have come I just wanted to see you one last time" he looked at the floor again.

"You know him" Lucy said more of a comment than a question.

"What do you mean?" I asked him.

"I'm going back to California to stay with my dad" he looked up again "I might get a place there and I probably won't be back soon."

"Why do I get the feeling this is about me."

"Everything I've done since the first day I met you has been about you."

"Hey Gilmore there a reason you left me with" Paris stopped talking when she reached the door and saw Jess. "Rory, should I get the broom?"

"No" I shook my head and walked towards Jess. He looked back as if hoping there was room for him to back up. I moved closer until we were so close I could feel his breath on my skin.

"It may be too late but I can do this now." I felt my heart beat faster as the words came out of my mouth before I knew what they meant.

"_We _can do this now" he smirked. I laughed before letting my lips crash into his.

"Finally" Paris's voice shouted way off in the distance.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: If I owned Gilmore Girls Logan would be dead. **

**A/N: I'm sooooooooo sorry about the long wait. It's FCAT time so school is killer. It's all over the 26th and then updates will be more regular. Bare with me until then please. You may not get anything until the 27th.**

Correct me if I'm wrong but when you think of Ivy League isn't the last thing you think about party school. I mean really it's pretty hard to get in here. I should know. So why is it that all of the extremely bright mostly well off students insist on acting like they're at Frat U? Is it a rite of passage to party during college? Is it so wrong to want to hang out with my boyfriend on a Saturday night? This and more I would like to know.

"Gilmore could you stop sucking face with James Dean for an hour so you can go to the party with Lucy and GET HER OUT OF HERE!!!!!!" Paris yelled as Lucy dressed her up insisting that she be me just for the night.

"Marty back up" I gave him my puppy eyes.

"Fine" he grunted before adding in a low mumble "I really wish I hadn't slept outside your suite naked that night."

"Yeah I'd much rather meet you when you were fully clothed" I laughed and went back to kissing Jess.

It's been 3 months since he showed up and we got together. Everything has been perfect. These past 3 months have been the best ever. Mom adores him suddenly. My friends like him despite what Paris may say. Me? Well I am completely in love with him. As it should be. Tonight we're going out for our anniversary. I must say though I'm kind of nervous I don't have a very good track record with 3 month anniversaries.

My thoughts were interrupted by Jess pulling away from me.

"As much as I love this we're going to miss our reservations and have to wait an hour to get in" he stood up then pulled me up with him.

"Rory have I told you how great you look in that dress" Lucy walked over and adjusted the tie of my belt.

I had to hand it to her she was the best shopper ever. She had found me the cutest dress. It was a red trench coat dress. She accompanied it with black fishnets and boots. She said it made me look more "vicious." She completed the look with black and red bangles.

"Yes and thank you" I hugged her. "Have fun at the party Luce. You too Marty."

Jess wrapped his arm around my waist and kind of spun me so that I was facing the door and closer to it. I kissed his cheek and laughed waving dramatically to everyone left in the room.

"You know what I just realized" I whispered in his ear as we walked out of the building.

"What?"

"It's winter"

"Does that mean you're cold" he asked.

I nodded.

"Well I parked wa-ay over there" he pointed his car way on the other side of the parking lot.

"I hate you" I punched him.

"Love you too Hun" he kissed my cheek. "Come on if we run you won't be so cold."

"Ha! Me? Run? Very funny."

"Well I don't see any other way" he paused to think. "Come on get on my back."

"What?"

"Well you won't run but you're cold and want to get to the car."

"Fine" he bent down and I climbed on his back. He started running awkwardly. I can't even imagine how hard it must be to run with someone on your back. We reached the car and let me get down.

"How's your back" I asked as he rubbed it.

"It would've been fine if the heel of your boots had been digging into my spine."

"Sorry."

"Just get in the car." I opened the door and got into his old beat up car. He got in the driver's seat a second after me.

"You mad?"

"No" his mood completely changed and he smirked "of course not."

"Good."

"You know if we hadn't tried to figure out a way to get here quickly we would've been here 5 minutes ago."

"Shut up!" I pushed him playfully as he started the car.

The drive was in a comfortable silence. His hand was on mine the entire time and I could just tell that tonight would be good. Tonight would be special. We pulled up in front Five Hundred Blake Street. I'd heard of it before. Paris had been with her parents once. A man walked out and took the keys from Jess. The man took a look at Jess's car and looked at him obviously curious. Frankly so was I. I'm not saying Jess and I never went to nice places. We did but this was a little much. When we walked in I realized it was a lot much.

"Jess you can't be serious."

"Oh but I am" he waked to the hostess desk "Jess Mariano."

"Right this way sir" the young hostess smiled and checked him out before picking up two menus. "It's nice that you're going out with your sister. I can never get my little brother to go anywhere with me but he's 4 years younger than me he's 14" She put her hand on his arm. I immediately wanted to slap her hand but I didn't.

"Oh no actually she's my girlfriend" Jess moved his arm away. She looked utterly defeated as she threw the menus down on the table and walked away without another word.

"You'd think they'd get some nicer hostesses" Jess joked.

"Oh please I bet you love when girls fawn over you" I laughed.

"Only you" he smirked.

"Yeah right" I rolled my eyes.

I looked at the menu relieved that I could find something that wouldn't drive Jess to the poor house. We talked all through dinner. I got Baked ziti and Jess got ravioli and I don't think either one of us even touched it. We talked about everything and nothing. Until we got canolis then there was no talking because that's just mean to the canolis.

"I don't want this night to end." I sighed as we walked out of the restaurant.

"So let's not let it" he opened the car door for me before going around and getting in himself. I wondered what he could possibly mean by that.

An hour later we were lying in his bed covered only by his bed spread.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hey ok this is going to be the last chapter. I know it's a horrible ending but I really want to try writing originals and besides I have absolutely no inspiration. It's like Lit has died. It's even hard to find a story now. It's very sad. For anyone who goes to my penname is the same there. Hint hint. **

"Gilmore what on Earth are you so smiley about" Paris was sitting on the couch watching TV when I waked in.

"Nothing" I shrugged.

"Where were you last night" she pried.

"Nowhere" I started humming a song.

I walked into the bedroom and fell on my bed grabbing my phone. I dialed the familiar number and mom picked up. I screamed and Paris came running in just as mom was complaining about losing her hearing. I started telling her and in turn Paris all about last night.

"Did you use protection" Paris asked.

"Of course now shut up" I pushed her causing her to almost fall off the bed.

"Aw sweets I know you want me to be happy for you or something but couldn't you have saved the information for oh I don't know you're wedding day or something" she sounded absolutely disgusted. "Don't get me wrong I'm not mad but just thinking that my daughter is old enough that she's doing… _that…_ it makes me feel unbelievably old."

"Mom you're not old I have to go I have to meet Professor Hottie"

"I thought it was Mr. Hunk."

"Eh we decided to change it."

"Can you still call him that?"

"Yea it's Jess he could care less."

"Hey you're a poet and…"

"Good bye mother." I hung up the phone and skipped out of the room into the hallway pulling Paris along with me then I met up with Lucy halfway down the hall and pulled her over and started telling her everything. It was like a movie Lucy and I skipping with our arms linked dragging poor Paris along. Life was good.


End file.
